Bubbling With Love
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: On the night before Thanksgiving and on Thanksgiving Day, a young mother finds love and a young boy finds a father in an alien.


**Okay, this is my official Thanksgiving Story to all of you. I wrote is this morning while watching the parade. Enjoy and Happy Thanksgiving!**

**I only own Rachel, Sasha, Bianca, and Matthew.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bubbling With Love<strong>

Thanksgiving Day.

It was supposed to be a day of happiness for everyone. But some have a hard time with this day, especially if they are on the run.

Bianca was one of those people. She was a nineteen-year-old girl with a three year old son and was looking for a woman's shelter or just any shelter for them to stay in. It had been hard for them this year because her parents had turned her away when she asked for help and her boyfriend had left her, saying he didn't want a kid around.

So, Bianca only saw Thanksgiving Day as another day of sorrow for her and her son Matthew, who tugged on her hand. "Mommy," he said. "Look over there."

She looked in the direction he indicated and they saw a huge mansion that was warmly decorated for Thanksgiving as was the iron gate that was at the bottom of the tall hill where the Mansion sat. A young girl was outside putting up a few more decorations with a tall person beside her. "Honey, I need a lift," they heard her say to the tall person and he lifted her up so that she could put up that last decoration before she nodded and he set her down. "Thanks, honey."

"Anything for you, my angel," said the man with a deep accent before he looked up and saw the mother and child. "We have visitors."

The girl turned to see the mother and son. "Hello, Happy Thanksgiving," she said cheerfully.

The young mother only nodded and the little boy looked up at the girl. "Do you know of a place we can stay? My mommy's tired from all our walking," he said to them.

The girl looked surprised. "Where is your home?" she asked. "We can take you there."

The little boy shook his head and the young woman stepped forward. "Matthew, what have I said about talking to strangers?" she asked a bit sternly.

The little boy ducked his head down. "Don't talk to strangers," he said softly as she pulled him back to her and looked up at the other two.

"I'm sorry," she said to them. "He's still young."

"It's alright," said the girl. "You look like you've been walking for a bit. Why don't you come inside? My sisters will be putting dinner on soon and have some hot drinks ready."

"Oh, we couldn't impose on you," said Bianca.

"It's no trouble," said the man, his deep voice persuasive. "You and your little one need a place to stay. There is plenty of room here."

Bianca felt like if she refused again, she would be being rude since they were gently insisting. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"Of course," said the girl. "Come on."

All four walked up the hill and entered the mansion where they shed their coats at the door. Bianca was shocked when the man removed his jacket and scarf to reveal pale skin and solid green eyes. She looked stunned, but her little son looked curious. "Are you a space man?" he asked.

The man chuckled. "Close," he said gently. "I'm an alien vampire. A Vladat to be exact."

"An alien?" the boy's eyes lit up. "Wow!"

Bianca looked unsure, but the other girl smiled. "It's okay. There's several aliens here, but they won't hurt you. I'm Sasha and this is my honey, Whampire."

"What are your names?" asked Whampire gently.

"I'm Bianca," she said. "And this is my son, Matthew."

"Welcome to the Grant Mansion," said another voice and Bianca turned to see another girl that looked similar to Sasha, only with blonde hair, who was walking next to a tall man with cat-like features. Both smiled warmly at the newcomers.

Then a red alien who looked like he was part-aquatic came in, balancing some drinks on a tray. He saw Bianca and stopped in his tracks, his green eyes widening with surprise. Sasha recognized that look all too well and took the tray gently from the alien as Rachel smiled too and she and Rook backed up with Whampire to watch the scene from a distance.

* * *

><p>Water Hazard took one look at the young woman with pale brown hair and matching eyes and he froze. He thought she was absolutely beautiful and he also noticed her son and smiled when the boy shyly hid his face in his mother's leg. "Hello," he said finally.<p>

"Hello," said Bianca softly, making Water Hazard step forward to them. She could feel the gentleness radiating from him as he got closer.

"Who are you?" asked Matthew curiously.

The alien chuckled. "I'm Water Hazard," he said.

Bianca smiled. "I like that name," she said truthfully. "I'm Bianca and this is Matthew, my son."

Matthew looked up at the red alien and suddenly hugged him, just feeling the need to. Water Hazard chuckled and hugged the boy back.

"Are you going to be my Daddy?"

That stopped both Water Hazard and Bianca short and the alien chuckled and rubbed the boy's back gently. "Who knows?" he said with gentleness.

Bianca was a little embarrassed, but it disappeared when the other aliens came out. Matthew was surprised as he saw them all and they all smiled at the boy and smiled at her. She felt like she was welcome here because the aliens were being so kind to her and her son.

The day passed and the night did too and it was Thanksgiving Day. Bianca helped out with chores and such. Water Hazard saw her and managed to catch her alone. "Happy Thanksgiving, Bianca," he said to her.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Water Hazard," she said with a smile.

He brushed back her hair. "You look so beautiful when you smile," he said and then he gently kissed her on the cheek. She looked at him and decided to kiss him on the mouth.

So she did.

Water Hazard was quite surprised, but he kissed her all the same and softly broke away. "Well, I wasn't expecting that," he chuckled. "But that makes this easier."

She looked at him and he looked at her. "Bianca, on my world, when a male finds a female, he instantly gets her attention by talking to her and kissing her. Then he asks her to be his mate and she agrees," he said.

Bianca looked a bit stunned. "Sounds a bit rushed, isn't it?" she asked curiously.

"Perhaps, but with several males wanting females, it's a competition in a way," he agreed. "But, no one female caught my eye until yesterday."

"Me?" she asked him.

He nodded. "I know you've had it hard for a bit, but I've fallen for you and want you to stay."

"What about Matthew?" she asked.

Water Hazard smiled. "I believe he wants me to be his father," he said in amusement, making her smile.

"Water Hazard, I think I'm dizzy with love," she admitted.

"Then I better ask you this before you faint on me," he joked lightly. "Bianca, will you marry me?"

She smiled and kissed him again. "Yes," she said and gently tugged Water Hazard to the living room where Matthew was getting ready to watch the big parade on television.

"Matthew," Bianca called.

"Yes, Mommy?" he asked, looking at them and then saw Water Hazard beside his mother and his eyes lit up. "Is Water Hazard going to be my daddy?"

"He's quick to catch on, my dear," said Water Hazard as Bianca nodded.

Rachel smiled. "Welcome to our growing family," she said warmly as Matthew cheered and jumped around happily as Bianca and Water Hazard kissed again.

Thanksgiving Day was now great for Bianca, especially when things were bubbling with love.

* * *

><p><strong>On this day, give thanks for everything that you have, for you are very blessed.<strong>

**Happy Thanksgiving! Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
